Dragon Ball: Alterverse Z
by TheAbruption
Summary: In an augmented reality uninfluenced by the production of a time machine nor by interdimensional being(s), an uninvited guest appears on Earth with grim news. Refer to my profile for more detail. Tertiary Genre(s): Action, Horror, Comedy, Drama & Minor Romance
1. Introduction - Alternate Cell Arc

**Age 750**

The Red Ribbon Army is single-handedly destroyed by a young Goku. A vengeful Dr Gero retreats into his hidden lab and dedicates himself to the research of artificial humans in the hope of creating an android/cyborg that could kill Goku.

Sometime afterwards, Dr. Gero voluntarily robotises himself via a brain transplant performed by Android #19.

 **Age 764**

Frieza and King Cold land on Earth with heinous plans whilst Goku remains far in space. Vegeta takes out Frieza's men and Goku uses "Instant Transmission" to confront Frieza. The Z-Fighters win the battle.

 **Age 766**

Trunks is born. Goku dies of a heart virus sometime around November.

 **Age 767**

Androids #17 and #18 emerge and dominate the planet, eventually killing all remaining Z-Fighters except Trunks.

* * *

 _These are the events that lead to the production of the "time pod", a time machine manufactured by Bulma in the hope that altering the past may procure a "better" future. But it was soon established that, due to the multiverse theory, this was not possible. Instead the production of a time machine only introduced more timelines._

 _This fanfiction will narrate the story line of an augmented reality uninfluenced by i_ _nterdimensional being(s) nor by_ _the production of a time machine._

* * *

 **Age 750**

The Red Ribbon Army is single-handedly destroyed by a young Goku. A vengeful Dr Gero retreats into his hidden lab and dedicates himself to the research of artificial humans in the hope of creating an android/cyborg that could kill Goku.

Sometime afterwards, Dr. Gero attempts to robotise himself via a brain transplant - the operation fails leaving Android #19 masterless but not without a purpose.

 **Age 764**

Frieza and King Cold land on Earth with heinous plans whilst Goku remains far in space. Vegeta takes out Frieza's men and Goku uses "Instant Transmission" to confront Frieza.

Android #19 appears and abruptly kills King Cold. Frieza, Tien and young Gohan are killed in battle. Android #19 is eventually defeated.

Following the fight, Bulma salvages data from the destroyed Android #19 which reveals Dr Gero's plans and the locations of his laboratories.

* * *

 _Bulma suggest destroying the remaining androids whilst they are yet dormant._

 _Due to trauma from the battle with Android #19, Goku and Vegeta are unable to dismiss Bulma's suggestion._

* * *

The Z-Fighters locate and destroy Dr Gero's laboratories, killing fetal Cell in the process. The remains of all other androids, and relevant blue prints, are brought to Capsule Corporation for further research as per Bulma's request.

Piccolo uses the dragonballs to wish young Gohan back to life. Tien decides to remain in the afterlife to learn the Kaio Ken under King Kai.

Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan decide to train in the hyperbolic time chamber for three years (which is three days in real-time) in case they are faced with yet another overwhelming power. In the hyperbolic time chamber, both Vegeta and Gohan attain the level of a Super Saiyan much earlier than anticipated.

* * *

 _In the original DBZ story line, Goku contracts a heart virus two years (ages) following Frieza's first appearance on Earth._

 _In this augmented reality, he spends the time otherwise leading up to that date in the hyperbolic time chamber and consequently contracts it within the same year._

* * *

Goku contracts a heart virus and dies soon after. As a result, Goten is never born. The Z-Fighters incorrectly determine the heart virus to be a side-effect of the hyperbolic time chamber and discontinue its use. Goku also decides to remain in the afterlife to train under King Kai.

Krillin begins independent research into the sacred water and ultra-divine water on Kami's lookout. Yamcha and Chiaotzu retire from martial arts. Soon after, Vegeta borrows a spaceship from Capsule Corporation to train alone on other planets.

 **Age 766**

Sometime around March, Vegeta returns from training to gather supplies and refuel the spaceship before heading out again.

Trunks is born sometime around December.

 **Age 767**

Krillin discovers the source of the sacred and ultra-divine waters but not the location. Upon questioning, Korrin refers Krillin to Master Roshi. When confronted, Master Roshi responds with "the two waters were gathered, over long periods of time, from the moist of the atmosphere surrounding the fountain of youth. Drinking directly from the fountain will bless you with immortality but its discovery must be by one's own journey or it shall otherwise be fruitless".

* * *

 _More accurately, drinking directly from the "fountain of youth" will halt aging and nullify natural death which explains why Roshi is still alive and healthy after so many years._

* * *

 **Age 768**

Krillin locates the "fountain of youth" and becomes immortal after drinking from it, he then realises why Master Roshi kept the fountain's existence secret; the fountain is Earth's very essence, every sip from it abridges the Earth's lifespan. Krillin then returns to his old dojo and dedicates himself to the Martial Arts.

Sometime afterwards, adolescent Gohan gradually retires from Martial Arts and meets Videl in high school.


	2. Introduction - Alternate Buu Arc

**Age 773**

The Supreme Kai, Kibito, Babidi and Dabura travel to Earth in search of Majin Buu's egg with contrasting intentions.

Tien finishes his training in the afterlife and informs Chiaotzu, via King Kai's telepathy, that he wishes to be restored to life – this is fulfilled immediately after.

Vegeta returns from his training in space. Krillin returns from his dojo and reunites with the Z-Fighters.

 **Age 774**

Sometime around New Year's, the 25th Martial Arts World Tournament is announced and held.

Goku, despite being in the afterlife, is permitted 24 hours on Earth and enters the Tournament.

Krillin and Tien face each other in the first round of the tournament. Tien reveals his acquisition of the Kaio Ken technique. Krillin shows off a new technique called "Rebound" that can monopolise and return opponents' Ki attacks, this is used to counter Tien's "Dodon Ray" beams. Both display a tremendous increase in strength, speed, skill and perception. The battle remains fairly well-matched; Tien maintaining confidence whilst Krillin shows great cunning and persistence. Tien eventually wins by Ring-Out.

* * *

 _The rest of the tournament proceeds similarly to that of the DBZ story._

* * *

After having familiarised themselves with Kibito and the Supreme Kai, the Z-Fighters also join the efforts in securing Majin Buu's egg. Soon after, they discover a buried spaceship where they find Babidi and Demon King Dabura. Babidi retreats into the buried spaceship, Demon King Dabura uses a unique petrification ability to turn Piccolo and Kibito into stone.

Krillin and Tien confront Dabura whilst Goku, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai continue into the buried spaceship.

After a fierce fight, Tien reveals a x3 Kaio Ken and encumbers Dabura with a barrage of Neo Tri-Beams allowing Krillin to deliver the killing blow with his Destructo Disc attack. Piccolo and Kibito are restored upon Dabura's death.

* * *

 _In this augmented reality, Vegeta does not succumb to Babidi's wizardry._

* * *

Vegeta kills Babidi but the extra-terrestrial being, Majin Buu, awakens from the egg regardless and consumes Kibito before transforming into Super Buu.

Upon detecting Super Buu's energy, Piccolo decides to fuse with Kami. After a great struggle, Super Buu kills Vegeta and consumes Gohan - this prompts Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time.

* * *

In this augmented reality, the fusion dance does not exist and Goku remains unfamiliar with the "Potara earrings".

* * *

Shortly after, the Supreme Kai appears to inform Goku that his prolonged exertion of energy has greatly reduced the time he is permitted on Earth.

Super Buu suddenly demonstrates erratic behaviour and ejects both Gohan and Kibito from his body to fully utilise the power of a re-awakened Kai whom he had consumed many decades ago, this transforms him into Kid Buu. The Supreme Kai attends to Gohan and Kibito.

The other Z-Fighters locate all seven dragonballs and wish for Kid Buu to either die or be banished, Shenron explains that he can do neither because of a divine presence (the re-awakened Kai) within Kid Buu. Wishing Goku more power would diminish his remaining time on Earth so, instead, Vegeta is revived with the dragonballs.

Kid Buu begins charging for an overwhelmingly powerful energy ball with which to destroy Earth. In retaliation, Krillin prepares his new "Rebound" technique in an attempt to monopolise Kid Buu's attack. Tien reveals a x5 Kaio Ken and places his hand on Krillin's shoulder to support him with energy. The rest of the Z-Fighters, including Kibito and the Supreme Kai, power themselves up and follow accordingly. As per King Kai's request, Goku begins charging for a Spirit Bomb.

Videl and her "world-renowned" father, Hercules Satan, appear. King Kai uses telepathy to echo Hercules Satan's voice throughout the world - those who recognise Videl's father and/or the Z-Fighters raise their hands to "share their energies" with Goku.

Goku gradually transmits the Spirit Bomb's gathered energy through Krillin, distributing it also among the other Z-Fighters to maintain their supporting strengths. Yamcha and Chiaotzu also appear and place their hands on Goku's back, alongside Videl and her father, to give what little they can too. They all shout with great valour at the very top of their lungs, exerting every grain and ounce of energy they have left.

Through great strain and with everyone's support, Krillin returns Buu's destructive energy ball in the form of a beam so powerful it blows away Kid Buu - leaving nothing less of evaporation.

Having exerted his time on Earth, Goku returns to the afterlife. Vegeta begins assiduous training with the goal of achieving the Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

 **Age 775**

Dende, from New Namek, takes Kami's place as "Earth's Guardian" and uses the Namekian dragonballs to "revert all damage caused by Buu". Shenron explains that Buu, having existed since time immemorial, far antecedes the range of influence - this meant only the conceivable damage could be attended to; being the lives lost, and properties damaged, since Majin Buu was revived by Babidi. The second wish grants Goku back to life. The third wish, made by Goku, reincarnates Buu as a "better person".

Launch, from the Dragon Ball series, appears at the Kame House to reunite with her friends. Krillin embarks on a pilgrimage to learn the various styles of the Martial Arts.

Bulma identifies Androids #17 and #18 as cyborgs and removes the explosives that Dr Gero had installed in their chests in the hope that they will join the Z-Fighters, they express their gratitude and politely refuse.

Soon after, Android #16 is restored with a revamped initiative; "to guard, and maintain conditions of, the Briefs' family home and to serve Capsule Corporation". The remains of the other androids are scrapped. Bulma then employs Android #16 as an escort as she begins investigations into Babidi's underground spaceship.

 **Age 776**

Vegeta unlocks the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Trunks, wanting also to achieve the Super Saiyan form, begins training alongside Vegeta.

Tien indulges Launch's love for him and they eventually settle down.

Bulma discovers unknown substances within the egg that Buu had awoken from.

 **Age 779**

Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl, is born.

The dragonballs are used to grant three wishes.

 **Age 780**

Bulla, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, is born.

 **Age 786**

After diligent training alongside Vegeta, Trunks unlocks the Super Saiyan transformation.

Gohan returns to Piccolo to recommence his Martial Arts training.

 **Age 789**

The 28th Martial Arts World Tournament is announced and held. Pan does not enter due to age restrictions. In the second tournament match, Goku is pitted against 13 years old Uub (later revealed to be the positive reincarnation of the defeated Buu). Goku decides to become Uub's martial arts master and, shortly afterwards, departs with him to his homeland far south.


	3. Chapter 1-1

**Age 791**

* * *

 _Vegeta steps out of the gravity room, fatigued from training, and heads towards the showers until interrupted by a familiar beeping coming from Bulma's room. He goes to investigate and finds a scouter on Bulma's work desk, he nonchalantly dismisses it at first but quickly comes to a realisation._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** That unique beeping, I remember now. It's not just reacting to my power level, that's an incoming spaceship alert! But who? And why can't I sense it?

* * *

 _Vegeta equips the scouter and heads outside where he finds Trunks, Yamcha and Chiaotzu conversing around a table._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Hey, dad! Why've you got mother's scouter on?

 **Yamcha:** Oh god. You're not turning evil again, are you?

 **Vegeta:** Son, follow me.

* * *

 _Vegeta shoots into the sky following the scouter's directions, Trunks sceptically follows._

* * *

 **Yamcha:** Way to ruin the party.

 **Chiaotzu:** Whatever it was, Vegeta looked pretty serious.

 **Trunks:** Dad, what is it?

 **Vegeta:** The scouter is picking up an incoming spaceship. It should be landing just up ahead.

 **Trunks:** What? But I don't sense anything.

 **Vegeta:** It could be another android.

 **Trunks** From outer space?

 **Vegeta:** Either way, they're not from here.

* * *

 _Vegeta and Trunks arrive at a mountainous site not too far from Gingertown._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** Here it comes, brace yourself.

 **Trunks:** Well at least it's not right in the middle of town.

* * *

 _An advanced variant of the "attack ball" spaceship, boasting a peculiar insignia and feminine decorations, violently lands a few meters away from Vegeta and Trunks. A young, and seemingly human, man steps out of the spaceship wearing Kaishin garbs and the Potara earrings - his power level is instantly recognised._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** (What's with this immense power? And those garbs~)

 **Trunks:** It seems the ship was somehow hiding his power level.

 **Hashin:** Ding, ding, ding! Correct you are, sir. This is the latest model of spaceships designed for covert operations.

 **Trunks:** You know him, dad?

 **Vegeta:** No, stay on your guard. I'm sure the others are already on their way.

 **Hashin:** Hey, there's no reason to get all excited now. The name's Hashin and I'm here on a simple mission.

 **Vegeta:** Mission?

 **Hashin:** But firstly, I can't quite tell what time it is.

 **Trunks:** Half-past-five. Evening.

 **Hashin:** Huh. Looks like I'll have to recalibrate the ship's parameters.

 **Vegeta:** Who are you?! And what is this mission?

 **Hashin:** Jeez, calm down. Is this how you treat all your guests? Unlike the two of you, I'm an Earthling and I've already introduced myself.

 **Trunks:** You're an Earthling? Wait, how did you know we weren't?

 **Hashin:** [sighs] My landing here has no doubt caught the attention of many and I don't really want to make a scene. So can we move somewhere else? I'd be more than happy to sit down and discuss everything with you.

 **Trunks:** Why? You don't even know us.

 **Hashin:** Except I do. You call yourselves the Z-Fighters, correct?

* * *

 _Vegeta and Trunks are confounded, Piccolo and Gohan appear._

* * *

 **Gohan:** Yes, we do.

 **Piccolo:** (Those clothes... could he be another Kai?)

 **Hashin:** Hello to you too.

 **Piccolo:** If you really are willing to talk then follow me.

 **Gohan:** Piccolo...

 **Piccolo:** If he wanted to attack us then he'd have done so by now. I'm taking him to the Lookout.

 **Hashin:** Finally, some hospitality.

* * *

 _Hashin follows Piccolo and the rest to the Lookout, there they find Tienshinhan and Yajirobe waiting alongside Dende and Mr Popo._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Tien. Yajirobe. What are you two doing here?

 **Tien:** I sensed everyone heading towards the Lookout and, frankly, I'm curious about this new power level. So was Master Roshi.

 **Yajirobe:** Same. Korin asked me to come up here and see what's up.

 **Trunks:** What about Krillin? You guys heard anything from him yet?

 **Tien:** Not since he decided to go on that pilgrimage of his. And that was 16 years ago.

 **Dende:** Hashin, correct? I am Dende, the guardian of this planet.

 **Hashin:** Pleasure to meet you, guardian.

* * *

 _Dende and Hashin take a seat under the shade of the Lookout's Palace, the rest idle closely by._

* * *

 **Dende:** Right. You say you are an Earthling and yet you possess not only the garbs of a Kaioshin but also the Ki.

 **Hashin:** Are you familiar with the Potara fusion? It occurs when two beings share the same set of earrings, particularly the Potara earrings. Consequently, the two will permanently fuse into a single entity and receive an incredible power-up. I just happen to be both Earthling and Kaioshin.

 **Dende:** I have heard of this phenomenon but...

 **Hashin:** You see, the Earthling me had discovered a great power. A transformation unique to Earthlings.

 **Tien:** What? You mean like a Super Saiyan?

 **Hashin:** Not quite but, nevertheless...

 **Vegeta:** (He knows about the Super Saiyan transformation?)

 **Hashin:** ...In my eagerness to try out this new transformation, I failed to make the correct preparations and it destroyed my body instead. Lo and behold, a Supreme Kai had heard my cries of despair.

 **Piccolo:** So he fused with you? Kais possess divine healing powers, why couldn't he just use them?

 **Vegeta:** And why you? People die all the time. This Earthling-unique transformation can't have been that great.

 **Hashin:** I guess he saw otherwise. That or the fact that he seemed to have an infatuation with the Earthling me. And my body was beyond repair. Furthermore, the Namekians were yet an undiscovered species in my time so the existence of their dragonballs remained unknown.

 **Gohan:** An infatuation? Wait, you were a girl?

 **Hashin:** Yup.

 **Dende:** You refer to the Kaioshin you from a third-person perspective, why is that? Are you not one single entity?

 **Hashin:** Whilst I do, in fact, possess both of our memories. I seem to have retained the consciousness of my Earthling self. On the other hand, I've adopted the gender of the Kaioshin and a relative mix of our appearances. As a result of this, the nature of my Ki has changed I can no longer access my Earthling-unique transformation. But I would like to teach it, that is my mission here.

 **Tien:** So you're a girl in a man's body.

 **Hashin:** So to speak, yes.

 **Piccolo:** You say you come from a time when the Namekians were yet an undiscovered species. If your mission really is to educate the Earthlings then why did you not come sooner? Also, you seem completely unfazed by the fact that you are surrounded by both Namekians and Saiyans on your own homeplanet.

 **Hashin:** Well~ I never really found the occasion to bring me here. But I have been keeping up with news of the Earth from the Old Kai.

 **Tien:** So you're here for something else, after all. What's this occasion that has brought you here?

 **Hashin:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The Galactic Imperium has decreed that all non-Earthlings be banished from this planet.


	4. Chapter 1-2

**Trunks:** What?

 **Dende:** The Galactic Imperium?

 **Vegeta:** You've got quite a lot of guts saying something like that so casually.

 **Hashin:** It's not a threat. I've simply been sent to give you all a heads-up. You've got about six months to find yourselves a new planet.

 **Vegeta:** And if we don't?

 **Hashin:** Then three more of us will come to help you relocate. By force, if necessary.

 **Piccolo:** You say that they've "decreed" to banish the non-Earthlings. So this decision was processed through a force of law, right?

 **Hashin:** You're quite observant, aren't you. The Galactic Imperium is run by the Elders Octarchy so, yes, any such decisions would be run through their court.

 **Piccolo:** Octarchy? So there's eight of them. Was this a unanimous decision then? Was there no opposition?

 **Hashin:** Does it matter? This has been the wish of quite a few - some of whom simply hold a grudge. It's been withheld for a while now but you guys seems to be attracting increasingly more attention to yourselves. This planet is highly valued for its resourcefulness, potential for evolution and natural diversity making it widely habitable. So we can't have any more people trying to blow it up.

 **Gohan:** Blow it up? We're the ones protecting this planet!

 **Trunks:** If it wasn't for us then there would be no Earth!

 **Hashin:** That is one way of looking at it. And your work so far has been commendable. But you must understand that every threat to this planet thus far has been a result of your presence here. The three most infamous tyrants; Frieza, King Cold and Cooler - they have all visited this planet with heinous intentions out of spite for the Saiyans. And for the very same reasons, remnants of an army, from this very planet, have conceived artificial energies with technology like none we've seen before.

Should I also mention how one of the most feared entities of this Universe, Majin Buu, was spawned from energies gathered from you lot? Or how you, prince Vegeta, have tried destroying this planet yourself? Or how much of a stir the Namekians' dragonballs have provoked? The Galactic Imperium has simply decided that it is no longer tolerable.

* * *

 _There is a long pause as they all remain dumbfounded, unable to argue._

* * *

 **Dende:** And to think we call ourselves the guardians of this planet.

 **Vegeta:** What is this Galactic Imperium? What gives them the right to pass such judgement?!

 **Hashin:** I'm surprised the Kais never mentioned it. The Galactic Imperium is a united military government founded by the Grand Kai. Our job is to moderate the planetary exchange market and resolve intergalactic conflicts.

 **Vegeta:** Planetary... exchange market?

 **Hashin:** I believe you would be familiar with it as a native Saiyan, am I correct? Your race was known for its high activity in dominating planets of high value and chasing bounties. Frieza even more so.

 **Tien:** But what about the half-Saiyans? Like Gohan and Trunks.

 **Hashin:** If they were to be banished then that would include me too, being half-Kaioshin.

 **Piccolo:** That's not fair! You get favouritism simply because you're with the Galactic Imperium?

 **Hashin:** Not quite. I had to argue my case.

 **Trunks:** Then why did you not argue the entire proposition?!

 **Hashin:** [sighs] Whilst I do sympathise with your group, it's not enough for me to completely defy my superiors. Besides, there's only so much that one can do.

 **Gohan:** This is ridiculous! Earth is our home! After everything we've gone through and all the friends we've made, you can't possibly expect us to just move out!

 **Hashin:** Like I said, those who are part-Earthling are not required to leave.

 **Gohan:** How dare you even say that!

 **Trunks:** Gohan, calm down.

* * *

 _Vegeta breaks his scouter and charges a "Big Bang Attack", aiming it at Hashin._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Father?

 **Dende:** Vegeta, no!

 **Vegeta:** How about you run back to your little game of cops and robbers and tell them we're not going anywhere.

 **Hashin:** We're a military government, not a police force. Although we do have some authority over the Galactic Patrol.

 **Vegeta:** I don't care! I've already lost my homeplanet before, I won't lose it again!

 **Hashin:** If you shoot that at me, you will no doubt lose the privilege of time that you've been granted. And I cannot guarantee your life in that case.

 **Vegeta:** Come at me. Big Bang~!

* * *

 _Goku appears via "Instant Transmission"._

* * *

 **Goku:** Hey guys, what's up!

 **Tien:** Goku!

 **Gohan:** Father!

 **Piccolo:** Took you long enough.

 **Hashin:** ...

 **Goku:** Sorry. Even though it's evening for you guys, it's just about morning at Uub's place. I only woke up now and sensed the commotion.

* * *

 _Vegeta lets out a frustrated sigh and folds his arms._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Goku, it's bad.

 **Goku:** I can tell. But I don't sense any hostility from our friend here.

 **Hashin:** The name's Hashin, by the way.

 **Goku:** I'm Goku, nice to meet you.

 **Gohan:** Dad, he want us all to leave Earth for good!

 **Dende:** And from what I can tell, the people that sent him are not to be reckoned with.

 **Goku:** Is that true?

 **Hashin:** I'm afraid so, you have six months to relocate before the Galactic Imperium starts taking action.

 **Goku:** Six months, huh.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not planning on going through with this. It's humiliating(!), even more so for the prince of all Saiyans.

 **Hashin:** You don't exactly have a choice in the matter.

 **Goku:** Well~ we've faced quite the monsters before. You really think you can drive us all out?

 **Dende:** Goku...

 **Hashin:** Trust me, I know what you've all been through. But I would prefer not to resort to violence.

 **Goku:** How about a friendly sparring match then?

* * *

 _King Kai opens dialogue with Goku via telepathy._

* * *

 **(King Kai):** Goku, are you insane!

 **Goku:** Oh hey, King Kai!

 **Trunks:** What's going on?

 **Gohan:** King Kai is talking to my dad.

 **Hashin:** ...

 **(King Kai):** Listen to me, Goku. You do not want to mess with these guys. Their superior is the Kai of all Kais. And their Commander-in-Chief is none other than Beerus, the God of destruction!

 **Goku:** The Kai of all Kais? Oh, you mean the Grand Kai! He didn't seem all that tough though last I saw him. But I'd definitely like to meet this Beerus guy.

 **Vegeta:** What? Did you say Beerus? As in the God of destruction?!

 **Goku:** Yeah, you know him?

 **Hashin:** Ah yes. Lord Beerus has visited the Saiyans' homeplanet before, hasn't he? Well this puts things into perspective.

 **(King Kai):** Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything. Goku, do not antagonise these guys nor underestimate them. You are strong, I know that. But this is a line you cannot cross, it is a realm beyond your perception!

 **Trunks:** Dad, are you okay? Who is this Beerus?

 **Piccolo:** (I can't imagine anyone being able to strike such fear into the likes of Vegeta.)

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot...

 **Goku:** Yes, Vegeta?

 **Hashin:** (Looks like he finally gets it, after all.)

 **Vegeta:** We need to train.


	5. Chapter 1-3

**Goku:** There's the prince that I know!

 **Vegeta:** Don't patronise me, Kakarot.

 **Piccolo:** Six months, right? Better not change your mind.

 **Hashin:** You're making a grave mistake.

 **(King Kai):** You're making a huge mistake!

 **Tien:** Guess I better let the rest of the guys know.

 **Hashin:** [sighs exhaustedly] Have it your way.

 **Dende:** Will you be returning to the Galactic Imperium then?

 **Hashin:** No, I'll be around. Got a few errands to run. Maybe you guys'll change your minds in the meantime.

 **Piccolo:** We won't.

 **Hashin:** You know what? I'll take you up on that sparring match, Goku. So you may come to understand how futile your efforts will be.

 **Goku:** Really? Great!

 **(King Kai):** Why do I even try?

 **Dende:** Oh no~ Please try not to destroy the Lookout.

 **Hashin:** Duly noted.

* * *

 _Goku rushes into hand-to-hand combat but Hashin, whilst keeping movement to a minimum, displays overwhelming agility._

 _Hashin then follows up with a counter-attack, blowing Goku away with a simple push of the palm._

* * *

 **Gohan:** Dad!

 **Piccolo:** Unreal.

 **Goku:** Phew! You're quite the lightweight. And I can tell you're barely trying. Looks like even Super Saiyan won't do, so I'll just go beyond!

* * *

 _Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and rushes at Hashin once more using_ _Ki blasts, acrobatics and quick movements to pressure him and land occasional hits._

 _But it is apparent that Hashing is taking little damage in comparison how much energy Goku is consuming._

* * *

 **Goku:** Wow~ You really are strong.

 **Hashin:** Do you understand now? And among the three who will arrive from the Galactic Imperium in sixth months, one is incredibly more powerful.

 **Trunks:** Oh no, could that person be Beerus?

 **Hashin:** No, Beerus is in deep slumber. And he doesn't like to affiliate himself with the Imperium so I doubt he would attend to such trivial matters even if he were awake. But, even so, you should be afraid.

 **Goku:** [smirks] Don't worry, there's a certain Earthling that I've been training the past few years to grow even stronger than I.

 **Hashin:** What?

 **Goku:** And, also, I recently found a new transformation beyond the Super Saiyan 2.

* * *

 _Everyone is astonished._

* * *

 **Tien:** An Earthling? Stronger than Goku?

 **Piccolo:** He must be referring that kid, Uub. The positive reincarnation of Majin Buu.

 **Hashin:** ...

 **Tien:** What? I've never heard of this!

 **Vegeta:** (A transformation that goes beyond an ascended Super Saiyan? After all the training that I've gone through, has Kakarot surpassed me once more?)

 **Trunks:** That's Goku for you.

 **Vegeta:** Show me! Show me this new transformation, Kakarot!

 **Goku:** I would, Vegeta. But I don't think I'm quite ready for it yet. I'm going to need a little more time before I'm confident enough to control its power.

 **Vegeta:** (So he has yet to achieve it. Then I will do so before him!)

 **Hashin:** Then please let us finish this battle as is, Goku. Come at me with all you've got! And let me show you a power that no mere training can ascend.

 **Goku:** As you wish. Kamehame~!

* * *

 _Goku employs the "Warp Kamehameha" technique to take Hashin by surprise once, Hashin is engulfed by the energy wave._

* * *

 **Dende:** Good heavens.

* * *

 _Hashin casually emerges from the energy wave, whilst it is still in full effect, unscathed._

 _He then grabs Goku's face and slams him into the ground with a force enough to shake the entire Lookout, putting Goku out of commission._

* * *

 **Gohan:** Dad~!

 **Yajirobe:** Guys, calm down. I'm here, remember?

 **Tien:** Oh, it's you.

 **Piccolo:** You scared me for a second there.

 **Yajirobe:** I scared you?! Okay whatever, here's your senzu beans. I've had enough.

* * *

 _Tien takes the senzu beans and gives one to Goku._

* * *

 **Goku:** Oh man! Even after a senzu bean, my head still hurts.

 **Hashin:** I apologise for the excessive force. But now do you understand?

 **Goku:** Yeah, definitely.

 **Hashin:** You do?

 **Goku:** I understand how excited I am! And, somehow, I feel a sudden surge of power in me.

 **Vegeta:** (No way, that was his plan all along? Zenkai? He's using his own biology to help him achieve the third Saiyan transformation!)

 **Hashin:** I had hoped that would put you in your place but it seems I was mistaken. Nevertheless, could you tell me about this Earthling you mentioned before?

 **Goku:** You mean Uub? No, that's a surprise! You'll have to wait and see for yourself.

 **Hashin:** Fine, I should probably go and relocate my ship now anyway.

 **Trunks:** Oh.

 **Piccolo:** You haven't noticed?

 **Hashin:** What?

 **Piccolo:** Whilst the two of you were fighting, the Earthlings have already discovered your ship and taken it apart.

 **Hashin:** What? No way~

 **Trunks:** Is he... crying?

 **Hashin:** No! Something just got into my eyes. [sniffles] But my spaceship... I spent two entire nights decorating it. It took all my savings just to buy it.

* * *

 _Hashin crouches into a corner and bursts into tears. Goku goes to comfort him._

* * *

 **Hashin:** [cries obnoxiously] Now I can't go back even if I wanted to~!

 **Piccolo:** ...

 **Vegeta:** ...

 **Trunks:** Wow.

 **Tien:** Yeah, I think I can see him being a girl before.

 **Vegeta:** Hmph. Serves him right.

 **Goku:** Hey, it's okay. We've got a brilliant scientist here on Earth, her name is Bulma. I'm sure she could build you an even better one.

 **Hashin:** Really?

 **Vegeta:** What? No!

 **Goku:** Come on Vegeta.

 **Dende:** And you're welcome to stay here in the meantime.

 **Gohan / Trunks / Piccolo:** What?!

 **Vegeta:** This guy wants to kick us out of our homes and you want to furnish yours for him?!

 **Hashin:** Hey, have you not been listening this entire time? I'm just the messenger!

 **Goku:** Don't shoot the messenger, right?

 **Hashin:** Yeah, don't shoot the messenger!

 **Vegeta:** [growls] Obnoxious little brat.

 **Hashin:** Phew. Thank you, Guardian. For your hospitality and consideration. You too, Goku.

 **Piccolo:** You going somewhere?

 **Hashin:** Remember those errands I mentioned earlier? Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Bye!

* * *

 _Hashin departs._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Uhm... shouldn't we be worried? What does he mean by "errands"?

 **Goku:** Probably groceries and stuff, that's what Chi Chi always means when she says "errands".

 **Vegeta:** I'm surrounded by idiots.

 **Goku:** Anyway, I think we should use the hyperbolic time chamber again.

 **Gohan:** But dad!

 **Goku:** No, it's fine. Right, Dende?

 **Dende:** Yes. The heart virus that Goku had contracted is a rare, but actually completely natural, occurrence - just like any other disease or illness. We just assumed that it was because of the chamber. But I believe Vegeta's wife is looking into an antidote regardless, just in case.

 **Trunks:** Well, it's the first I've heard of this.

 **Gohan:** What are the chances, right?

 **Vegeta:** So all that time we could've been training...

 **Piccolo:** It doesn't really make a difference because you're all allowed to enter a maximum of three times anyway. For Goku, this would be his last use of the chamber.

 **Goku:** Better make it count then.

 **Dende:** But this time, you go in as groups of two! When Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan all went in together, it caused a lot of fluctuations and distortions within the hyperbolic time chamber. I do not want to know what happens if we keep testing it.

 **Goku:** Got it. Vegeta, you want to come with me?

 **Vegeta:** About time you asked.

 **Gohan:** I'll stick with Piccolo.

 **Trunks:** Guess I'll go with Tien then.

 **Tien:** No thank you, I'm going after Hashin to find out about this Earthling-unique transformation.

 **Trunks:** But...

 **Goku:** You can go with Uub, Trunks.

 **Trunks:** What? But I don't even know him.

 **Goku:** Then you'll be the last to go in, that gives you six days to get to know him. And he's really nice, I'll teleport you to him!

 **Vegeta:** But first, I need to take a shower.

 **Dende:** And it's almost night-time, guys.

 **Goku:** But I only just woke up!

 **Vegeta:** [sniggers] Deal with it, Kakarot.


	6. Chapter 1-4

**The Ruins of Dr Gero's Laboratory**

 **Android #17:** They must've been real pissed to have torn down the place so.

 **Android #18:** But we were spared.

 **Android #17:** More like scavenged. The only reason they brought us back was to have us serve them, like with Android #16. Animals, the lot of them.

* * *

 _Krillin appears, dressed in monks' robes._

* * *

 **Krillin:** Don't be so closed-minded. You, of all people, should understand the terror that Dr Gero would have instilled if left to his devices.

 **Android #17:** Oh yeah? And who might you be?

 **Android #18:** This isn't about Gero. In fact, we'd have probably killed him ourselves if you guys hadn't.

 **Krillin:** Then what is this about? You were the ones who ungratefully turned your back on us after we'd disarmed the bombs in your chests and gave you your freedom back. What more do you want?!

 **Android #18:** ...

 **Android #17:** So what? You're here to bring us back, little man? Because we're not going to go down easy.

 **Krillin:** Harbour ill will as you may but don't direct it at those who gave you a second chance at life.

 **Android #18:** What if we never wanted a second chance!

* * *

 _Krillin shows surprise and confusion at Android #18's outburst._

* * *

 **Android #17:** Sis...

 **Krillin:** (Looks like I misread the situation) Then I'm sorry for assuming otherwise. But please don't take this out on innocent people who may never get another chance.

 **Android #18:** [breaks down in tears]

 **Android #17:** Seriously kid, who are you?

 **Krillin:** A friend. But it looks like we have company, I hope we can meet again under better circumstances.

* * *

 _Krillin looks at Android #18 with pity before quickly departing. Hashin arrives soon afterwards, followed by Tien._

* * *

 **Hashin:** Oh, what do we have here?

 **Tien:** [furrows brow] It's the androids we spared.

 **Hashin:** [startled] Where the hell did you come from?!

 **Tien:** I was following you the entire time.

 **Android #17:** We're not androids! We're human. So spare me the bitter looks. Come on, sis.

* * *

 _Androids #17 and #18 depart._

* * *

 **Hashin:** They're cyborgs.

 **Tien:** You could tell?

 **Hashin:** Well, they looked human enough except I couldn't feel their Ki.

 **Tien:** What are you doing here anyway?

 **Hashin:** It's embarrassing to admit, given that the Imperium's technology is years ahead of Earth's, but no android we've ever manufactured matched the power level of a Super Saiyan. I'm hoping to find something of relevance here.

 **Tien:** What about the cyborgs?

 **Hashin:** Not interested. Mechanising organisms has never been a problem for us. Anyway, I shouldn't even be telling you this. Why are you stalking me?

 **Tien:** Stalking? I just wanted to ask about the Earthling-unique transformation you mentioned earlier.

 **Hashin:** Ha! Are you serious? After everything that's just happened on your "Lookout", you really expect me to teach you?

 **Tien:** Isn't that what you originally came to Earth for? To teach us this transformation?

 **Hashin:** Not if you're going to use it to defy my superiors.

 **Tien:** So it's that powerful?

 **Hashin:** What?

 **Tien:** You won't teach it to me. Because you're afraid I'll be able to repel your Imperium friends with it, right?

 **Hashin:** Why do you have a third eye?

 **Tien:** You're evading the question.

 **Hashin:** Doesn't it feel like there was someone else here besides the cyborgs?

 **Tien:** How about this? If you tell me about the Earthling-unique transformation, I'll tell you about my third eye.

 **Hashin:** Okay, I'm interested. You first.

 **Tien:** Very well. I'm the descendent of an ancient clan called the "Mitsume-zoku". Through meditation, we are able to grow multiple arms or even split into four people. Achieving a third eye is simply the most esteemed trait of our art, it gives us more perception.

 **Hashin:** I see. (So it personifies the sixth chakra - that of Ajna) How come I've never heard of this clan?

 **Tien:** Maybe it's not that ancient after all. Your turn now.

 **Hashin:** Alright. But you'll need a bit of context first. The "Kaio Ken" that you're all familiar with was designed by the Grand Kai as a universal technique meant to give weaker races a fighting chance. Ironic that its first user be a Saiyan.

 **Tien:** What are you talking about? The "Kaio Ken" takes a hell of a lot to use and it only works in short bursts.

 **Hashin:** Exactly, it's a failure. But the Earthling-unique transformation, known as the "Kio Ken", is the answer that Kais have desperately been looking for. The reason I was saved is because they wanted to develop a universal variant of it.

 **Tien:** I see. So the "Kaio Ken" was named after the "Kio Ken". Does that mean the two are alike?

 **Hashin:** Not at all. Unlike most transformations, you will not be able to just tap into random stores of greater power nor will your Ki be augmented in any way.

 **Tien:** Doesn't sound too exciting.

 **Hashin:** That's the point, those types of transformations are hard to achieve and even harder to maintain. The "Kio Ken" simply pushes whatever Ki one may have outwardly, converting it into pure physical prowess and opening it for feedback.

 **Tien:** I don't understand.

 **Hashin:** It means that your body will gain vast strength and endurance at the cost of rendering your Ki intangible. So, as long as you're in that form, you won't be able to fly or shoot energy attacks and such.

 **Tien:** That's such a big flaw! And if a transformation like that were to be made universal, it would only make the dominant races stronger since they have higher Ki.

 **Hashin:** Maybe so. But it's the feedback element that makes this unique.

 **Tien:** How so?

 **Hashin:** The stronger your opponent, the more feedback you'll receive. The more feedback you receive, the closer your Ki will match theirs. And since all of it is rendered intangible, it will not cause any additional fatigue nor overwhelm its user.

 **Tien:** And meanwhile my body would become increasingly more powerful?

 **Hashin:** Without the slightest increase in muscle mass, yes. Unfortunately, the process will stop once your Ki matches theirs. But, at that point, your physical output damage would be much more devastating and your poise even more so.

 **Tien:** But what if they defeat me before my Ki matches theirs?

 **Hashin:** That is a possibility, nothing is perfect. But the larger the power gap, the quicker your Ki will match theirs. And for those who already have plentiful Ki like yourself, this transformation would be much more effective. Furthermore, I believe you can still use the "Kaio Ken" whilst in that form to give you the edge as you're catching up to your enemy's Ki.

 **Tien:** Give me the edge how?

 **Hashin:** How else do you think? Flying and shooting beams! At short intervals, you'll regain the tangibility of your Ki. But this would likely cause an incredible amount of fatigue which may put you out of the "Kio Ken" altogether.

 **Tien:** Wow. What happens when I go back to my normal form then? Will I keep the power-up?

 **Hashin:** Ha! Earthlings aren't that amazing. And there's one more drawback.

 **Tien:** What's that?

 **Hashin:** If you don't make the correct preparations, the "Kio Ken" could destroy your body.

 **Tien:** Oh yeah, you did mention that before.

 **Hashin:** Also, remaining in the "Kio Ken" form for too long will eat through your calories like hot cakes! So you better make sure you're well-fed before and after if you want to maintain fitness.

 **Tien:** Okay, so how do I pull it off? What do I have to do?

 **Hashin:** Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, don't you think? I simply promised to tell you about it, not teach you. And the information I gave you is way more than what you gave me in return.

 **Tien:** Are you serious? After all that?

 **Hashin:** Yup! So you can be on your way now.

 **Tien:** (sighs frustratedly) By the way, we've already scavenged this place so there's nothing for you to find.

 **Hashin:** What? You could've told me so earlier.

 **Tien:** If you're really interested, visit the Capsule Corporation. I hear Vegeta's wife was able to restore one of the androids.

 **Hashin:** Really? And who might the prince's wife be then?

 **Tien:** The one Goku mentioned earlier, Bulma.


	7. Chapter 1-5

**Uub's Hometown**

* * *

 _Goku appears with Trunks via "Instant Transmission"._

* * *

 **Goku:** Here we are. Uub's hometown is actually a little further up but this is where him and I have trained in the past two years. Wait for him here, he'll come soon enough.

 **Trunks:** Alright, Goku. Any advice?

 **Goku:** Umm~ Despite how strong he is, he really doesn't like fighting so you'll have to make sure he stays motivated. Don't make fun of him though, he's scary when he gets angry.

 **Trunks:** (Why would I make fun of him?) Will do.

 **Goku:** Man, I can't wait to train with Vegeta in the hyperbolic time chamber. See ya!

* * *

 _Goku disappears via "Instant Transmission". Almost an hour passes by._

* * *

 **Trunks:** (I wonder what he's like, the reincarnation of Buu. Wait, has Goku even told him about that? I probably shouldn't ask) It's been quite a while now, where is he?

* * *

 _Trunks notices a black smoke in the distance followed by the sound of gunshots and screaming._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Oh no, that's where Uub's village is!

* * *

 _Men in khaki armoured vests exit their Jeeps with Molotov cocktails and automatic guns, they round up the villagers (including Uub) and make them stand shoulder to shoulder._

* * *

 **Elderly Villager:** Who are you people? And why are you doing this?

 **Leopold:** Be quiet, old man. Listen, if you all do as we say then no one will get hurt!

 **Elderly Villager:** Look at us! Do you really think we have anything to offer?

 **Leopold:** Don't be such a pessimist, there's always something - like this beautiful young girl here.

 **Suharto:** I think I like the look of this other one too, boss.

 **Uub:** (Oh no, I should do something. But there's so many of them! And they're all armed.)

 **Ahmat:** You guys won't get away with this! My big brother will show you!

 **Uub:** Ahmat, don't!

 **Leopold:** What's this? We got ourselves a little hero, do we?

 **Uub:** [gets into defensive stance] No, of course not. Not at all.

* * *

 _Trunks arrives and observes from a distance, he notices Uub trembling in fear. The terrorists start beating on Uub._

* * *

 **Trunks:** That's definitely Uub, I remember him from the Tournament. But why isn't he fighting back?

 **Leopold:** Anyone else want to step up?

 **Uub:** Please, stop this.

 **Leopold:** One more word out of you and I'll shoot you down.

 **Uub:** (I'm such a disgrace. After all that training I did with Goku and I still can't protect my village.)

 **Ahmat:** Leave my brother alone!

* * *

 _Ahmat runs towards the terrorists in an attempt to save Uub but gets shot by Suharto._

* * *

 **Trunks:** No!

 **Suharto:** Aw~ man, that was no fun.

 **Leopold:** What did you expect. You shot him.

 **Uub:** …

 **Suharto:** Boss, there's another guy over there! He's got a sword on his back!

 **Leopold:** Oi, you best move along now - and don't think about calling the cops.

 **Trunks:** You shot an innocent child. And for what?

 **Suharto:** You got a problem?

 **Trunks:** [growls angrily] It's people like you that stain this world. You think it's all about you, taking advantage of those who can't defend themselves just to satisfy your selfish desires. Do you have no humanity?!

 **Leopold:** Kid. We abandoned our humanities long ago.

 **Trunks:** Then I don't need to hold back.

* * *

 _Trunks reaches for his sword. Uub stands up, snarling violently as he clenches his teeth._

* * *

 **Leopold:** What's this? Big brother finally grew himself a pair? What you going to do, eh? Throw your sandals at me? [laughing]

 **Uub:** (They killed my dear brother. Whilst I was cowering, he stood up for me. And they killed him without even a second thought!)

 **Leopold:** Hey, if you miss him that much then you can join him in Hell!

* * *

 _Leopold shoots Uub with a pistol, Uub catches the bullet with his teeth and gets into a fighting stance._

* * *

 **Leopold:** What the hell? Everyone, shoot at him and don't hold back!

 **Uub:** Kame~!

 **Suharto:** Boss, we're running out of ammo! And he's not budging at all!

 **Leopold:** (This kid thinks he can defy me?) Throw the cocktails! Keep shooting!

 **Uub:** ...Hame~!

* * *

 _Trunks places his hand on Uub's shoulder._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Go ahead if you must. But it will kill them.

 **Uub:** Of course it will! They shot my brother and terrorised my village!

 **Trunks:** If this is really what you want then I won't stop you.

* * *

 _Uub yells out in anger before falling to his knees and mellowing to a painful sob. Trunks draws his blade and, within an instant, cuts all the terrorists' pants loose._

* * *

 **Trunks:** The next time, it'll be your heads.

 **Leopold:** [wailing] No~! Please spare me! We'll never terrorise anyone ever again!

 **Trunks:** If I ever see your faces again or even hear about you on the news...

 **Leopold:** You won't, I promise! Right, everyone?

 **Suharto:** Yes boss, absolutely! No more terrorising.

 **Trunks:** Then drop your weapons here and get out of my sight!

* * *

 _The terrorists leave their weapons and drive away in their Jeeps._

* * *

 **Elderly Villager:** Uub, your brother...

 **Ahmat:** [coughing]

 **Uub:** Ahmat! You're okay?

 **Ahmat:** My shoulder hurts.

 **Trunks:** The bullet missed his vital organs! Do we have a doctor? I have a senzu bean but there's no point giving it to him if the bullet is still inside.

 **Uub:** Senzu bean? You're with Goku?

 **Village Vet:** If you would, allow me to operate on the boy.

 **Elderly Villager:** But you're a veterinary.

 **Village Vet:** And a medical practitioner all the same. Scoping out a bullet is not difficult a task for me.

 **Trunks:** What do you say, Uub.

 **Uub:** I leave it in your hands.

* * *

 _Tension rises as the village vet operates on Ahmat._

* * *

 **Village Vet:** There, the bullet's out!

 **Trunks:** Good job, doc! Ahmat, bite down on this - it'll help you recover.

* * *

 _Trunks feeds Ahmat the senzu bean._

* * *

 **Ahmat:** Wow~! I feel even better than before!

 **Village Vet:** It's a miracle.

 **Elderly Villager:** Thank you for your help, young man. What is your name?

 **Trunks:** My name is Trunks. And for the next six days, I'll be sticking with Uub.

 **Uub:** What happened to Goku?

 **Trunks:** A lot happened. I'll tell you all about it later but, first, let's help everyone get settled in again.

 **Uub:** What about the weapons?

 **Trunks:** Don't worry, I've already called for an escort to dispose of them.


	8. Chapter 1-6

**{Three Days Later}**

 **Capsule Corporation, Bulma's Laboratory**

 **Bulma:** Sixteen, do you have the specifications yet?

 **Android #16:** The specifications as per your request, Mrs Briefs.

 **Bulma:** Thanks. This brownish substance, it's like the dead skin off Majin Buu. Any invigoration of energy would just dissipate in the absence of life. What it needs is circulation, a stable flow of energy, so it can rejuvenate itself and regain its pink colour.

 **Android #16:** Even so, how does something like that gain sentience and a personality? Let alone develop into the terror that was Majin Buu.

 **Bulma:** I'm not sure, I believe it can somehow utilise the DNA of those it devours. That's probably how Majin Buu started before he was sealed in the egg; feeding off increasingly larger, and more intelligent, organisms.

 **Android #16:** Quite alarming.

* * *

 _Vegeta enters, battle-worn and with a fully grown beard._

* * *

 **Android #16:** Welcome back, sir.

 **Bulma:** Honey, is that you? You finish training with Goku?

 **Vegeta:** Yes. And I told you not to call me that, Bulma.

 **Bulma:** How about "babe" then?

 **Vegeta:** [sighs] You still working on that substance you found in Buu's egg? What's the point?

 **Bulma:** Are you serious? Given its properties, something like this could yield a lot of potential for manufacture and chemical engineering. By the way, is Trunks with you?

 **Vegeta:** No. He's still with that kid, Uub. They're waiting to use the hyperbolic time chamber once Kakarot's son and the Namekian finish.

 **Android #16:** May I recommend deodorant, Mr Vegeta?

 **Bulma:** Deodorant? Why would you say that, Sixteen? (notices Vegeta's condition) Oh my god, you look terrible! And you smell too!

 **Vegeta:** ...I'll take a shower then.

 **Bulma:** Yeah you will! And you best do something about that beard too.

 **Vegeta:** What! Why?

 **Bulma:** Because you look like you're from the Stone Age, that's why.

 **Vegeta:** Bah. (Remorseless woman.)

* * *

 _Vegeta exits._

* * *

 **Bulma:** Love you though~!

 **Android #16:** Stone Age. That was a clever joke.

 **Bulma:** Of course it was.

 **Hashin:** So this is the android that can match a Super Saiyan, eh?

 **Bulma:** [screams]

 **Hashin:** Oh boy.

 **Android #16:** [gets into offensive stance] Please step behind me, Mrs Briefs.

 **Vegeta (from outside):** What is it, woman?

 **Hashin:** Okay look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scary you, okay? I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise!

 **Android #16:** Mrs Briefs, do not listen to him.

 **Hashin:** On the contrary, please do! Just tell your husband everything is fine, I really don't want to antagonise him right now.

 **Vegeta (from outside, coming closer):** Bulma?

 **Android #16:** Please identify yourself.

 **Bulma:** You a stalker or something? A pervert?

 **Hashin:** No, I swear! I'm just interested in some of your research. But, listen, Vegeta and I are not exactly on good terms with each other. If he sees me here...

* * *

 _Vegeta enters._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** What's going on?

 **Android #16:** Mr Vegeta, there is an intru-

 **Bulma:** Truth! There is, in truth, no more shampoo in the showers. So you can use mine instead.

 **Vegeta:** What? You expect me to use women's products?!

 **Bulma:** Or you can actually go down to the local store for once and buy what you like.

 **Vegeta:** [groans] Fine! I'll use yours. But only for today!

 **Bulma:** Sooner or later, you're going to have to learn to be social. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be single by now.

 **Vegeta:** Hmph!

* * *

 _Vegeta exits._

* * *

 **Android #16:** Mrs Briefs, why?

 **Bulma:** I'd rather not risk Vegeta blowing up my lab just because he saw someone he doesn't like. You can come out of hiding now. And no sudden movements!

 **Hashin:** [exhales in relief] Thanks. Now before I say my name, your husband has probably already labelled me as a "baddie" so...

 **Bulma:** Hashin, right? I couldn't tell at first because I was startled but those clothes and earrings are easily recognisable.

 **Hashin:** Alright, that saves me a lot of effort. First of all, Goku promised you would build me a spaceship.

 **Bulma:** Not happening. Not unless you can do something about your Imperium friends.

 **Hashin:** Fair enough. About the android...

 **Bulma:** You're not having him either. Even if you could do something about your Imperium friends.

 **Hashin:** Then... Uub?

 **Bulma:** What about him?

 **Hashin:** Goku mentioned an Earthling called Uub whom he has apparently trained to become even stronger than him. Your Namekian referred to him as the "positive reincarnation of Majin Buu", what does that mean? Who is this "Uub"?

 **Bulma:** Alright, I'll tell you on one condition.

 **Hashin:** What's that?

 **Bulma:** You told Vegeta that among the three who will come in six months, one is incredibly more powerful. Who is he? Another Kai?

 **Hashin:** Yeah uhm... I can't disclose that information. But it's someone your husband actually knows very well.

 **Bulma:** Is that so? Well then I can't disclose any information either.

 **Hashin:** [sighs exhaustedly] Fine, I expected as much. I'll be on my way then. Thanks anyway.

* * *

 _Hashin departs. Vegeta appears from behind the door._

* * *

 **Bulma:** So what do you think?

 **Vegeta:** (Someone I know very well...)

 **Bulma:** Vegeta?

 **Vegeta:** Hm? He's either overestimating his own ability or underestimating mine if he thinks he can hide his power level from me that easily.

 **Bulma:** He was quite nice if you ask me, nothing like how you described him.

 **Vegeta:** Tsk. By the way, we're not actually out of men's shampoo, right?

 **Bulma:** Oh that wasn't a lie, sweetheart. We are.

 **Vegeta:** [grumbles as he leaves]

* * *

 _Bulma's phone rings._

* * *

 **Bulma:** Hello?

 **(Capsule Corporation Employee):** There's a Mrs Chi Chi on the line for you?

 **Bulma:** Oh yes, put her through immediately.

 **(Chi Chi):** Hey, Bulma! You will not believe the state Goku arrived in today.

 **Bulma:** [laughs] Tell me about it! Vegeta just stepped into the lab looking like he's crossed a desert!

 **(Chi Chi):** You know, Goku actually asked me to get into the bathtub with him.

 **Bulma:** Wow, that's quite forward him. Did he happen to have a beard too, by any chance?

( **Chi Chi):** My goodness, yes! It's quite charming if you ask me.

 **Bulma:** Really? I'd think otherwise.

 **(Goku):** Chi Chi, I'm finished! Is the food ready yet?

 **(Chi Chi):** Almost Goku, I just need to- Goku! Why did you shave your beard?!

 **(Goku):** It was itchy. And I thought you didn't like it.

 **(Chi Chi):** Oh my god~

 **Bulma:** [laughs] It's for the best if you ask me.

 **(Chi Chi):** [sighs] Alright then. Would you tell Gohan to come home if you see him?

 **Bulma:** Will do, Chi Chi. Talk to you soon!

 **(Chi Chi):** Bye!

* * *

 _Bulma hangs up phone and returns to work._

* * *

 **Sixteen:** Mrs Briefs. This "Uub".

 **Bulma:** Yeah, I'm curious as well.

 **Sixteen:** You think he may be able to provide some relevance?

 **Bulma:** Maybe. For now though, let's focus on trying to recover this substance to its original condition.


	9. The Tyrant's Saga - Part 1

**[Age 764]**

 **A wasteland somewhere on Earth.**

* * *

 _King Cold has Goku pinned against the wall whilst Frieza is holding Bulma captive with telekinesis._

* * *

 **King Cold:** That's right, boy! One move and your little girlie over there dies.

 **Frieza:** Hit him again, father. I want to see him angry. I want to see him enraged. [menacingly] I want to see him... super.

 **Gohan:** Piccolo, what are we going to do? They're hurting dad!

 **Krillin:** And Bulma is unconscious too.

 **Piccolo:** (What a grim situation. Vegeta and Tien are severely injured. Goku is pinned down. And the rest of us are too weak to do anything about it!)

 **Frieza:** How does it feel, monkey? To have all your friends watching idly by as you're choked to death.

 **Goku:** Piccolo! Krillin! Don't worry about me, take everyone else and run away!

 **Krillin:** You know we can't do that, Goku!

 **Frieza:** It's not like I'd let you anyway.

 **Piccolo:** It's infuriating to admit but as long as we're in Frieza's sight, we can't move a muscle.

 **Yajirobe:** Psst!

 **Gohan:** Yajirobe? What are you doing here?

 **Yajirobe:** Keep it down! I'm hiding, what does it look like?

 **Krillin:** You've been there the entire time and you didn't think to help us even once?

 **Yajirobe:** What do you expect me to do? I just came because Korin asked me to investigate. I should've known it was you guys getting involved with maniacs trying to blow up the planet again.

 **Piccolo:** You best not have called out to us just for conversation.

 **Yajirobe:** What? No! Before I left Korin's place, I swiped a senzu bean in case I got hungry. But I guess those two over there need it more than I.

 **Krillin:** Yes, a senzu bean! That's exactly what we need!

 **Gohan:** But there's only one. Who should we give it to?

 **Yajirobe:** I vote the three-eyed freak. Better him than the other guy who tried to kill us before.

 **Krillin:** His name is Tien. And I agree.

 **Vegeta:** [painfully] No. Give it to me. What's triclops going to do against Frieza?

 **Krillin:** His name's Tien! And it's not like you did any better.

 **Vegeta:** [groaning] Please. Zenkai.

 **Krillin:** What?

 **Piccolo:** Zenkai, it's an attribute of the Saiyans. It gives them incredible power boosts whenever they survive a near-death experience. In Vegeta's case, it might just be enough to save Goku.

 **Krillin:** But what about Tien?

 **Piccolo:** If Frieza wins then we all die anyway! We have to take the chance.

 **Gohan:** So how do we get the senzu bean to Vegeta?

 **Piccolo:** Roll it over to him from behind the rock.

 **Yajirobe:** What? I don't have that kind of accuracy!

 **Piccolo:** You cut off a giant gorilla's tail with one slice of a sword, you can pass a damn bean!

 **Yajirobe:** Fine. But don't blame me if I miss. [rolls senzu beans]

* * *

 _The senzu bean rolls off its course and hits Tien's body instead._

* * *

 **Yajirobe:** Hey, that was the wind's fault! And at least it got to one of them.

 **Vegeta:** God. Dammit.

 **Tien:** [faintly] Don't curse it all just yet, you spoilt prince. Have your bean... and save us.

* * *

 _Tien passes the senzu bean to Vegeta._

* * *

 **Frieza:** What are you all muttering about? Whatever you're planning, it's futile! So just twiddle your thumbs, be quiet and wait your turn! Wait, where's Vegeta's body?

 **Vegeta:** Up yours. Galick Gun, Ha~!

* * *

 _Vegeta appears behind Frieza and shoots a "Galick Gun" beam, driving Frieza into the distance and dispelling his telekinetic hold on Bulma._

* * *

 **King Cold:** Frieza!

* * *

 _Goku breaks out of King Cold's grasp and smashes him into the ground._

 _Vegeta grabs Bulma before she hits the ground falling and lays her next to Piccolo._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** Now's your chance! Take the woman and triclops and get out of here!

 **Piccolo:** You have my respect, Vegeta.

 **Vegeta:** Save it for later. Kakarot, quick! Go "Super Saiyan"!

 **King Cold:** Not on my watch!

* * *

 _King Cold attempts so stop Goku from transforming, Vegeta moves in to intercept King Cold. A beam appears from behind Vegeta, penetrating King Cold's heart and shooting into space._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Target missed, shot intercepted. Lethal beam recharging.

* * *

 _There is a long pause as everyone is startled by Android #19's abrupt appearance._

* * *

 **Gohan:** W-what just happened?

 **Krillin:** A friend?

* * *

 _Frieza returns and notices his dead father._

* * *

 **Frieza:** Father. No.

 **Vegeta:** Hmph! Don't even pretend to feel remorse, Frieza.

 **Frieza:** How dare you!

 **Goku:** Frieza, stop! It wasn't us!

 **Frieza:** Do I look like I care? All of you will die by my hand anyway!

 **Android #19:** Negative. I shall be the one to take Goku's life.

 **Krillin:** What?

 **Android #19:** Lethal beam, 25% charged. Beginning lock-on procedure. Target is alert, engaging homing mechanism.

 **Vegeta:** Is he... a robot?

 **Gohan:** Wait, why does he want to kill dad?

 **Frieza:** Whoever, or whatever, you might be. I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates Goku's guts but you are gravely mistaken if you think you can interfere with my revenge!

 **Android #19:** Threat acknowledged...

 **Frieza:** That's right, learn your place.

 **Android #19:** ...and dismissed.

 **Vegeta:** [sniggers]

 **Frieza:** That's it!

* * *

 _Frieza shoots a "death beam" at Android #19._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Incoming energy readings detected. Initiating absorption procedure. [raises left arm towards Frieza's incoming beam]

 **Goku:** He's not gonna try to dodge?

* * *

 _Android #19 absorbs Frieza's "death beam" with his left hand._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Absorption procedure completed. Transferring energy into lethal beam. Resuming lethal beam charging, 60%.

 **Vegeta:** He... absorbed it. And made it his own.

 **Piccolo:** What's more frightening is how one of Frieza's deadliest moves barely charged a third of whatever beam that robot is planning to shoot.

 **Frieza:** Preposterous! Completely asinine! You think a robot can challenge me?!

 **Android #19:** Hostility detected from unidentified entity.

 **Frieza:** The name's Frieza. You make sure to record than under your database of people you're going to be destroyed by!

 **Android #19:** Entity identified as "Frieza". Threat level, Critical. Locking onto new target. Objective, Neutralise.

 **Frieza:** Give it your best shot.

 **Android #19:** Negative. You are merely a secondary target. Discharging 45% effective immediately.

 **Frieza:** What did you say?!

* * *

 _Frieza is instantly shot into a mountain._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Target down. Resuming lethal beam charging, 20%.

 **Goku:** So fast.

 **Gohan:** I couldn't even see it.

 **Piccolo:** By the time I saw it come out of his hand, Frieza was already blown away.

 **Vegeta:** We can't let it charge to a 100% !

 **Goku:** Vegeta, don't! If it thinks you're a threat, it will take you out as well.

 **Piccolo:** Krillin.

 **Krillin:** Y-yeah?

 **Piccolo:** Go to Korin and bring back as many senzu beans as you can.

 **Krillin:** ...Got it.

 **Yajirobe:** Wait, take me with you!

 **Piccolo:** No, you would only slow him down.

 **Vegeta:** Then take the woman, baldie! There's no place for her on a battlefield.

 **Yajirobe:** There's no place for me either!

 **Krillin:** Will do.

* * *

 _Krillin picks up unconscious Bulma and flies off._

* * *

 **Piccolo:** Gohan, you and I will protect Tien until Krillin gets back.

 **Gohan:** Okay, I'll move him to a safer place.

* * *

 _Gohan flies over to Tienshinhan._

* * *

 **Tien:** [hoarsely] Don't worry, Goku will win. He always has. Without a doubt, he will beat both Frieza and that hunk of junk.

 **Android #19:** Insult registered from entity, Tienshinhan. Engaging artificial emotional intelligence.

 **Tien:** What?

 **Android #19:** You hurt my feelings! Locking onto new target. Take this!

 **Piccolo:** Gohan, get out of there this instant!

 **Gohan:** Piccolo!

* * *

 _Frieza witnesses the destruction, created by Android #19, that kills both Tienshinhan and young Gohan._

* * *

 **Goku:** Gohan~! Tien~!

 **Vegeta:** What the hell? That was way stronger than before.

 **Android #19:** 75% discharged. Target killed, one collateral. Switching to primary target, Goku. Resuming lethal beam charging, 5%.

 **Frieza:** He charges it faster every time he shoots it.

 **Android #19:** Entity "Frieza" identified, initial neutralisation attempt failed. Locking onto entity, Frieza. Preparing for 70% discharge.

 **Frieza:** No, wait! I'm not a threat to you, not anymore! Do you have a name? What's your name?

 **Android #19:** Threat level, unchanged. I am android, designated number nineteen.

 **Frieza:** Alright, nineteen. H-how about we team up? We can both kill Goku.

 **Android #19:** Negative, I will be the one to kill Goku.

 **Frieza:** Okay, that's fine! I can just help you.

 **Android #19:** Negative, I do not need help.

 **Frieza:** We both have the same enemy, right? So we're on the same team! I can help you deal with any... unforeseen variables! Don't you want to increase your chances of a mission success?

 **Android #19:** Argument acknowledged, processing.

 **Vegeta:** That can't be good. Kakarot?

* * *

 _Goku is hunched over Gohan's dead body._

* * *

 **Piccolo:** The dragonballs. We need... the dragonballs. The dragonballs!

* * *

 _Piccolo flies away in a panic._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Proposal accepted. Entity "Frieza", identified as ally. Switching to primary target, Goku. Lethal beam, 68% charged.

 **Frieza:** Already? (A second longer and he would have shot that at me)

 **Goku:** [angrily] Collateral, eh? Fine, give me the best you got. [transforms into Super Saiyan] Ka~!

 **Android #19:** Target lost.

 **Frieza:** What? No! That's Goku! He transformed! The only difference is his stupid yellow hair and a ridiculous power upgrade!

 **Goku:** Me~!

 **Android #19:** Processing new information. Unknown entity likeness to Goku, 82%.

 **Frieza:** It's Goku for crying out loud! Who else would it be? What logical reasoning would there be for Goku to switch with another person?

 **Goku:** Ha~!

 **Android #19:** Loading character database. Goku never gives up. Goku never runs away.

 **Frieza:** Yes, the monkey doesn't know when to admit defeat!

 **Android #19:** Registering comment, processing. Goku attributed to monkey because he used to have a tail. Engaging artificial emotional intelligence. Ha. Ha. That is funny!

 **Frieza:** What?!

 **Goku:** Me~!

 **Android #19:** High energy readings detected. Source, Goku #2. Target re-engaged. Beam ready to fire.

 **Goku:** Ha~!

* * *

 _Android #19's and Goku's energy beams clash._


	10. The Tyrant's Saga - Part 2

_The dust settles._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** W-what happened? Where's Goku?

 **Frieza:** [laughs menacingly] He's probably blown to smithereens! Either that or he's run like the monkey he is!

 **Goku:** Didn't you hear what the android said, Frieza? Goku never runs.

 **Frieza:** What?!

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, did you pull it off?

 **Goku:** [gasps desperately for breath] I think so.

 **Android #19:** Negative. I am still functional.

 **Vegeta:** No way. After all that?

 **Frieza:** [continues laughing] What are you going to do now, monkeys?

 **Android #19:** Substantial damage sustained. Processing.

 **Goku:** Hear that? Substantial damage. That's good, right?

 **Android #19:** Goku #2 identified as unforeseen variable.

 **Frieza:** Told you, didn't I? Never doubt Lord Frieza.

 **Android #19:** Thank you, Frieza. And goodbye.

 **Frieza:** Wait what?

* * *

 _Android #19 suddenly grabs Frieza by his throat._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Applying 95% physical force for maximum insurance. Initiating manual energy absorption at 5% efficiency.

 **Frieza:** Why? M-my energy... it's fading.

 **Vegeta:** He's directly absorbing Frieza's Ki!

 **Android #19:** Reducing applied physical force to 75%. Increasing absorption efficiency to 25%.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, we should use this chance to escape and regroup with everyone!

 **Goku:** But... what about Frieza?

 **Vegeta:** What about him?!

 **Frieza:** Please... save me.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, have you lost your mind? After everything that Frieza has done! Have you forgotten why we are fighting in the first place?!

 **Android #19:** Target no longer struggling. Reducing applied physical force to 30%. Increasing absorption efficiency to 70%.

 **Frieza:** Goku... please. I'm sorry.

* * *

 _Goku uses "Instant Transmission" to leave Android #19 with minimal time to react. Android #19 is kicked into the distance, Frieza falls to the ground._

* * *

 **Frieza:** [weakly] Y-you saved me.

 **Vegeta:** No, we just couldn't afford that android getting any stronger.

 **Goku:** Vegeta, no!

* * *

 _Vegeta finishes off Frieza with an energy beam._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** Don't you dare pity him.

 **Goku:** [angrily] Why? He said he was sorry! He asked for our help!

* * *

 _Vegeta violently pins Goku against a wall._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** Are you insane, Kakarot? You want to show remorse for the same being that killed your friends and thousands of people?

 **Goku:** I... I just don't want anymore people dying!

 **Vegeta:** You fool! This is Frieza we are talking about! Why can you not understand? His sole purpose in life [tears up and voice slightly breaks] is to terrorise and destroy!

 **Goku:** ...

 **Vegeta:** He even came back from the dead only to exact more terror on us and all it takes is "sorry" for you to forget everything he has done?!

* * *

 _Goku reverts back to his base form and hangs his head in shame, unable to respond. Vegeta lets him go._

* * *

 **Vegeta:** It doesn't matter now anyway. We've got bigger problems.

* * *

 _Android #19 returns._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Target Goku, identified. Re-initiating lethal beam. Beginning lock-on procedure. Target is alert, engaging homing mechanism.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, it won't even take a minute for 100% this time.

 **Goku:** Why? Why do you want to kill me? Who are you?

 **Android #19:** I am here on behalf of my master, Dr Gero. Revenge must be exacted for what you have done to the "Red Ribbon Army".

 **Vegeta:** Any of this sound familiar to you, Kakarot?

 **Goku:** [laughs weakly] Who would have thought?

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot!

 **Goku:** I barely have enough energy left to go Kaio Ken. Where is Dr Gero now? Maybe I can talk to him.

 **Android #19:** Negative. Dr Gero is dead.

 **Goku:** [exhausted sigh] Goku never gives up, eh?

 **Android #19:** Lethal beam, 99% charged. Preparing to fire.

 **Yamcha:** Spirit ball!

* * *

 _Yamcha's "Spirit Ball" shoots from the ground, hitting Android #19 as he fires causing the beam to miss._

* * *

 **Yamcha:** Chiaotzu, now!

 **Chiaotzu:** This one's for Tien, Dodon Ray!

 **Android #19:** Incoming energy readings detected. Initiating absorption procedure. [raises left arm towards Chiaotzu's incoming beam]

 **Piccolo:** Light Grenade!

 **Android #19:** Second energy reading detected. Shifting right hand into absorption mode for dual absorption procedure. [raises right arm towards Piccolo's incoming beam]

 **Piccolo:** (So he can absorb with his right hand as well?) Goku! Vegeta! Now!

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, let's go! He's distracted!

* * *

 _Goku and Vegeta power up._

* * *

 **Goku:** Kamehameha!

 **Vegeta:** Taste my ultimate attack! Final Burst Cannon!

 **Android #19:** Multiple energy readings detected. Firing auxiliary lasers.

* * *

 _Android #19 shoots laser beams from his eyes that clash with Goku's and Vegeta's beams._

* * *

 **Piccolo:** What?!

 **Yamcha:** Are you kidding me?

 **Vegeta:** He's absorbing energy with both of his hands and using it to charge his laser beams!

 **Goku:** But Chiaotzu and Piccolo have to keep shooting regardless to keep its hands occupied!

 **Yamcha:** Oh this is going to get me killed for sure, Kamehame~!

 **Krillin:** Destructo Disc!

* * *

 _Krillin's "Destructo Disc" slices Android #19 diagonally, cutting off the arm that's absorbing Piccolo's attacks._

* * *

 **Piccolo:** (This is my chance!) Once more, Light Grenade!

 **Yamcha:** (Here goes nothing!) Ha~!

* * *

 _Android #19 falls to one side as he is hit by both Piccolo and Yamcha's attacks, allowing Chiaotzu's attacks to hit as well._

* * *

 **Android #19:** Sustaining critical damage. Auxiliary lasers disabled. All systems failing.

 **Krillin:** This is it!

 **Frieza:** (I can hear it. Goku prevailing against all odds once more. It seems even death cannot do me justice as I lay here forced to witness my downfall and your victory. What twisted providence that inhibits my revenge. What irony that has me envy my foes. If anyone is listening, mark my words. I will find peace... with Goku dead at my feet.)

* * *

 _There is a long pause. Then Frieza gets up, covered in sand._

* * *

 **Frieza:** What's this? I was sure that I was dying. Have I... transcended death?


	11. The Tyrant's Saga - Part 3

**[Age 779]**

 **Frieza:** What's this? I was sure that I was dying. Have I... transcended death?

* * *

 _Frieza is suddenly teleported elsewhere._

* * *

 **Frieza:** What just happened? Where am I?

 **Sorbet:** Lord Frieza, it really is you!

 **Frieza:** What's going on? Who are you? I demand answers!

 **Sorbet:** Of course, my lord. My name is Sorbet, the highest ranking officer in what remains of your army. You have been dead for over a decade now.

 **Frieza:** Dead, you say?

 **Sorbet:** We would have revived you sooner if we could but, for the longest time, we had no idea where you went or what had happened after your father had you mechanised. But then we learnt of the Earth's dragonballs, my lord. And, to our surprise, the dragon said he'd grant us three wishes instead of one.

 **Tagoma:** Upon realising we had three wishes, I had deemed it best that we use the first wish to hide all our power levels - including yours. So the Saiyans would not detect your revival. The second wish was used to revive you and the third had you teleported to us from wherever the Saiyans had you buried, my lord.

 **Frieza:** So we're still on Earth? What was the point of teleporting me then? You could've used that wish to grant me immortality!

 **Tagoma:** [pause] I did not realise something so grand as immortality was within the dragon's capacity. Please forgive my oversight, Lord Frieza.

 **Sorbet:** We had you teleported to us so we may flee as soon as possible. Even with out power levels hidden, the Saiyans are likely on their way since their dragonballs' were used unbeknownst to them.

 **Frieza:** Flee? After the humiliation those Saiyans have put me through, you expect me to turn my back and run with my tail between my legs?

 **Sorbet:** I know this is hard to hear, my lord. But over the years, the Saiyans have grown significantly stronger. I hear they have even defeated Majin Buu!

 **Frieza:** What? Majin Buu? Father once told me there were two warriors in the universe I was never to challenge. Beerus the destroyer and Majin Buu.

 **Sorbet:** Please, my lord. We must make haste before the Saiyans arrive.

 **Frieza:** A tactical retreat, that's what we'll call it.

 **Sorbet:** As you say, my lord.

 **Frieza:** Four months, that's how long I'll be gone. (My entire life, I have never had to train. They will pay for what they did to me!)

 **{Four Months Later}**

* * *

 _Frieza, in space, racing towards Earth._

* * *

 **Frieza:** I did it! I did it! [laugh maniacally] All of them will die~!

* * *

 _Beerus and Whis suddenly appear before Frieza._

* * *

 **Beerus:** Hey there, champ. Hold your horses.

 **Frieza:** What? B-Beerus?

 **Beerus:** What's this? You strong enough to forget your manners now?

 **Frieza:** Not at all, Lord Beerus. You just... startled me, is all.

 **Beerus:** So what's going on? Whis tells me that you should be dead and yet here you are, in full vigour. And you seem to have gained an incredible power up too.

 **Frieza:** I... I was revived. With the Earth's dragonballs.

 **Beerus:** The dragonballs, eh? Sounds tasty.

 **Whis:** Earth, why does that sound familiar?

 **Beerus:** Oh yes, it was the planet with the ill-mannered dinosaurs whom I destroyed with a meteor.

 **Whis:** You drove them to extinction because they refused to let you taste their meat.

 **Frieza:** Lord Beerus, if you would excuse me...

 **Beerus:** No! Tell me about these dragonballs.

 **Frieza:** There's seven of them on planet Earth. When gathered together, a dragon is summoned who can grant you any three wishes.

 **Whis:** Well isn't that interesting.

 **Beerus:** Indeed. I may have to give Earth another visit sometime soon.

 **Frieza:** So may I go now?

 **Beerus:** Why the hurry, Frieza? Are you not happy to see me?

 **Frieza:** Of course I am but I have some business on Earth.

 **Whis:** [laughs] Revenge, is it? How uninspiring.

 **Beerus:** I see. You wish to take revenge on the Saiyans who humiliated you.

 **Frieza:** You're not going to stop me, are you? I have trained four months for this!

 **Beerus:** Calm down, Frieza. I have no interest in what you do. I am merely curious about your new power?

 **Frieza:** Y-you wish to see my power?

 **Beerus:** I want to fight you at your strongest, I haven't had a warm-up in a while.

 **Frieza:** But Beerus! Please, I stand no chance against you! At the very least, allow me to exact my vengeance first.

 **Beerus:** It's "Lord" Beerus. And no, I wait for no one. How about this? If you can land one good hit on me, I'll let you go.

* * *

 _Beerus and Golden Frieza fight but the battle does not last very long as Frieza quickly grows fatigued._

* * *

 **Frieza:** [reverts to base form] No, not now. Why?!

 **Beerus:** Hmph. Because you're a novice, after all.

 **Frieza:** What?

 **Beerus:** When you said you had trained for four months, I assumed your training was done in your new form.

 **Frieza:** But I only just attained it.

 **Beerus:** That's the problem. That form consumes a lot of physical energy which is why you grew tired so quickly. You should've taken some time get accustomed to it first before blindly rushing out.

 **Grand Kai:** Still though. To get from where you were before to a power level enough to pique Beerus's curiosity in only four months is quite impressive.

 **Whis:** Oh?

 **Beerus:** Ah, it's you.

 **Frieza:** W-what's going on?

 **Grand Kai:** Hey Frieza, how you doing? Ain't looking too well, I see.

 **Beerus:** Now what would the Grand Kai want with me?

 **Frieza:** The Grand Kai?

 **Whis:** The only man who dared to challenge Beerus and lived to tell the tale.

 **Beerus:** Back for more, old man?

 **Grand Kai:** Nah, maybe if I was a few years younger. I'd be lying if I said I stood a chance right now.

 **Beerus:** You never stood a chance to begin with.

 **Whis:** I wouldn't be so sure.

 **Grand Kai:** Anyway, Frieza.

 **Frieza:** Y-yes?

 **Grand Kai:** In the time that you were dead, planet "Earth" was subjected to Imperium evaluation.

 **Frieza:** Really? So what's it priced at?

 **Grand Kai:** Unfortunately for you, a price too high. It was categorised as a "Class A" domain.

 **Frieza:** What? That measly little planet?

 **Grand Kai:** So, as per Imperium regulations, it is now off the planetary exchange market and under the protection and jurisdiction of the Galactic Imperium. But you're free to chase any planets categorised as "Class B" or lower.

 **Beerus:** Come on Whis, let's go. I'm bored.

 **Whis:** Alright, ciao!

* * *

 _Whis and Beerus depart._

* * *

 **Frieza:** Fine, I won't blow it up. I'm not after the planet in the first place, I'm after a Saiyan who happens to be living on it.

 **Grand Kai:** Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't interfere. But you've reached an incredible power level and you're widely known for your... mercurial nature. So I have come to let you know that you are banned from going to Earth, the Imperium just can't risk it. But if you do decide to visit then prepare yourself for the consequences.

 **Frieza:** But all my training... How will I satiate my thirst for vengeance~!

 **Grand Kai:** Fortunately for you, there is a way.

 **Frieza:** What is it? Please tell me!

 **Grand Kai:** The Elders Heptarchy. It sounds ugly, wouldn't you say?

 **Frieza:** You're referring to the seven rulers of the Galactic Imperium.

 **Grand Kai:** We like to call them "governors", it sounds fancier.

 **Frieza:** So what does this have to do with my vengeance?

 **Grand Kai:** How does "The Elders Octarchy" sound to you?


	12. Chapter 1-7

**{Another Three Days Later}**

 **The Lookout**

 **Uub:** Wow~! So this is the Lookout?

 **Trunks:** It's pretty impressive, isn't it?

 **Uub:** A palace among clouds, it's almost heavenly. Goku's description of this place does not do it justice.

 **Trunks:** Anyway, Gohan and Piccolo should be coming out any second now.

 **Uub:** Wait, how should I greet them? I've never met Goku's son before.

 **Trunks:** Don't worry, they don't bite. Actually, Piccolo might.

 **Uub:** Oh boy, here they come.

 **Gohan:** Hey Trunks, fancy meeting you here!

 **Piccolo:** (That's him, the Uub kid.)

 **Trunks:** Hey Gohan, this is Uub. We've been waiting anxiously for quite a while now.

 **Gohan:** Eager to train, eh?

 **Uub:** Yes, Gohan... sir.

 **Gohan:** Ah yes, I recognise you from the Tournament two years ago. [furrows brow and deepens voice] So you're the one who took my father away from me.

 **Uub:** W-what?

 **Trunks:** Gohan?

 **Gohan:** Two long years. And without as much a warning either.

 **Piccolo:** [chuckles]

 **Uub:** No, not at all. I didn't even want to train, Goku was just so adamant.

 **Gohan:** So you don't even appreciate the time I could've spent with him?

 **Trunks:** Gohan!

 **Piccolo:** He doesn't even respect Goku enough to call him "master".

 **Uub:** No way, of course I respect him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten stronger!

 **Gohan:** Oh yeah? Then let's find out if it was really worth it.

* * *

 _Gohan rushes at Uub with aggressive combos. Uub remains on the defence, attempting to placate Gohan._

* * *

 **Gohan:** What's the problem, kid? That all you got?

 **Uub:** I'm sorry you feel this way, Gohan! But please, stop!

 **Gohan:** I'm not stopping until one of us is down.

 **Trunks:** Gohan! This isn't helping right now!

 **Piccolo:** Leave them be, Trunks. Gohan's only pretending to be angry, he's testing to see if Uub can handle the hyperbolic time chamber.

 **Trunks:** Oh.

 **Uub:** Please stop fighting!

* * *

 _Uub becomes increasingly frustrated._

* * *

 **Trunks:** Isn't that enough? He's going too far!

 **Piccolo:** That's the point.

 **Gohan:** Come on! Two years of training and this is all you've got to show for it?

 **Uub:** I said stop~!

* * *

 _Gohan is violently pushed away._

* * *

 **Uub:** Oh no. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...

 **Gohan:** [laughs as he gets up] Guess that's what happens when you train with Goku for two years.

 **Uub:** Gohan?

 **Gohan:** Sorry if I scared you, Uub. I was just curious about your power, Goku said you grew even stronger than him. I didn't mean any of what I said.

 **Uub:** What? You could've just asked for a sparring match!

 **Gohan:** Would you have agreed to one?

 **Uub:** Well I wouldn't want to.

 **Gohan:** Exactly, your heart wouldn't have been in it then. Hey, don't look so upset. I really am sorry, okay?

 **Uub:** You're just like Goku.

 **Trunks:** I'll be honest, Gohan. I didn't expect this from you either.

 **Gohan:** Sorry, I'm just pumped up from training with Piccolo. You better work hard, Trunks, because I've already reached Super Saiyan 2.

 **Trunks:** What? How?

 **Gohan:** And I'm not the only one who has powered up. Right, Piccolo?

 **Piccolo:** Let's go, Gohan.

 **Gohan:** Alright, see you soon! Work hard, you two.

 **Trunks:** Will do.

* * *

 _Gohan and Piccolo depart._

* * *

 **Trunks:** You ready, Uub?

 **Uub:** Gohan is scary.

 **Trunks:** [laughs] Far from it, he's the kindest person I know. Anyway, we can't do this if you're not motivated.

 **Uub:** No, I am. I need to be more confident in my own strength so I can protect the people I love!

 **Trunks:** Then let's go!

 **Elsewhere**

 **Hashin:** (The once proud warrior race, widely feared for their unrelenting, barbaric and destructive nature. And Earthlings, a weak and isolated sub-species. Who would've thought?)

 **Krillin:** Come on, I think we deserve a little more credit than that.

 **Hashin:** Took you long enough. So you can read minds, eh?

 **Krillin:** And you can apparently sense concealed energy.

 **Hashin:** So what's up? How can I help?

 **Krillin:** I noticed everybody using the hyperbolic time chamber as soon as they encountered you. That concerns me.

 **Hashin:** The hypersonic what now?

 **Krillin:** So if you don't mind me asking, what's happening?

 **Hashin:** [sigh] I'll be honest, I really can't be bothered explaining again.

 **Krillin:** Fair enough. How about something simpler then? Are you a friend or foe?

 **Hashin:** Well~ I guess from your perspective, I'd be a foe.

 **Krillin:** Unfortunate that, you seem quite strong too.

 **Hashin:** I am. But I'm more intrigued by you.

 **Krillin:** Sorry?

 **Hashin:** When I first saw that three-eyed guy, I thought Earthlings must've had an evolutionary leap. Yet the rest of your race is so far behind that I cannot make that attribution. I can see how association with the Saiyans may have encouraged a growth in strength but not of such a polarising magnitude. So how is it that you and three-eyes are so strong?

 **Krillin:** His name is Tienshinhan. And you seem to be underestimating Earthlings far too much, please do not make the mistake that Tienshinhan and I are somehow different from everyone else. It's because we're here to keep the peace that the rest of us can live their lives without the burdens of a warrior.

 **Hashin:** So you're saying every Earthling has the potential to reach the same heights you've obtained? But that they simply do not need to?

 **Krillin:** Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound completely uninspiring. But yes, that is what I believe.

 **Hashin:** Interesting. Anyway, that's all from me. If you'll excuse me.

 **Krillin:** Alright, it's been nice talking with you. Though I must say I'm not looking forward to our next encounter.


End file.
